1. Field
The present invention relates to switches for powered exercise equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a switch that requires two separate actions by the user to turn the equipment on but only one to turn the equipment off.
2. State of the Art
Some types of exercise equipment such as treadmills may be powered or motorized. Occasionally a user may slip or fall and become entangled in the equipment or be thrown from the equipment due at least in part because the user was not able to turn the equipment off. This may be particularly a problem with aged or handicapped persons who may have trouble keeping up with the motorized equipment and with those who may more easily loose their balance and fall.
Typically, the electrical switch for powered exercise equipment is a simple two position ("on" and "off") switch such as a toggle or sliding switch. These types of switches need only be operated by a single motion to the "on" position to activate the equipment. Because such a switch may be easily and even accidentally operated, the risk of injury due to accidental or unintentional operation to the "on" condition is apparent. That is, a user may unintentionally touch or operate the switch activitating the equipment when the user is not ready. Similarly, the user may have trouble locating the switch while using the machine to quickly turn the equipment off in the event of a stumble or an emergency. In other words, typical switches such as toggle or sliding switches may be somewhat easily and accidentally turned on but may be difficult to find and turn off in an emergency. Thus, a user may not be able to timely deactivate powered exercise equipment to minimize the risk of a fall and the risk of a concomitant injury.
Other types of powered equipment such as milling machines, lathes, table saws and the like may typically be found to have some type of safety switch arrangement to preclude inadvertent activation and facilitate access for rapid or quick deactivation. However, powered exercise machines and in particular treadmills with safety switch structure are heretofore unknown. Further structure to facilitate operation by a moving or falling user is also unknown.